1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for switching cipher and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an integrated circuit (IC) card in which an integrated circuit capable of recording information and performing computation is integrated has been in actual use. In particular, an IC card having a processor in the integrated circuit to perform sophisticated information processing, which is called a smart card, is recently used widely for various applications as banking means or personal identification means in daily life.
In accordance with expansion of usage scenes of the IC card, technology to enhance security for using various services with the IC card has been developed. For example, instead of a data encryption standard (DES) method of 64 bit block encryption type which had been widely used in the related art, an advanced encryption standard (AES) method capable of selecting key length from three kinds of 128 bits, 192 bits and 256 bits as encryption algorithm for encrypting data is getting to be adopted by various organizations.
For example, following documents have disclosed technology in which such encryption technique is adopted for IC cards. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2000-36014, it is proposed that managing information is encrypted and transmitted to the IC card in order to prevent manipulation and interception etc. of the managing information which is to be stored in the IC card for managing user data. Further, in JP-A No. 2000-36021, it is proposed to improve security of data confidentiality etc. by layering structure of an area definition field and a service definition field for managing a storage field of user data and locking each of the definition fields. Further, in Japanese Patent NO. 3890602, it is proposed to provide access right to a plurality of area definition blocks which define usage of user blocks in order to control access to data in an IC card. Furthermore, in JP-A Nos. H10-020780 and H10-327142, a method to perform mutual authentication between an IC card and a reader/writer using a plurality of authentication keys and random numbers is proposed.